Broken
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: His problem is unbearable, he's broken... for good. One other person can help him, she too is broken.
1. Chapter 1: Missing piece in life

Fullmetal Alchemist- "Broken."

_6:00 a.m., Amestris Hospital_

_Ed's P.O.V.-_

* * *

_Ah... my head hurts. Where the hell... am I?_ I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hospital bed; a blanket was covering my chest, and curtains were around the bed. I heard a door open, and I pretended to still be asleep. "Still asleep, eh? Who knew he would be able to take a beating like that." "Hughes, Fullmetal is in a coma because of the homunculi. Stay here and keep guard, I need to attend to some business back at HQ." It was Lt. Colonel Hughes and Col. Mustang. I opened my eyes again, and this time when I sat up, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I saw the bandages, but didn't mind them. I opened the curtain, and Hughes was sitting in a chair. "So, you are awake. How're the wounds doing?" he asked. "You tell me, what the hell happened to me?" "Junkyard Personnel found you buried in trash along with Alphonse. Gluttony was about to kill you both, but we drove him off and saved you guys. Alphonse is alright, but you, you were in a coma for 2 weeks already. Your Automail leg was damaged but is still intact. You had 4 busted ribs, and... Well... your spine was damaged so... you won't be able to walk for good." I didn't know what to say when he said that. Instead of losing my arm and leg, I've lost both of my legs. I tried to get up and walk, instead I collapsed on the floor. I tried getting up again; my legs refused to work. "Hey, you need help? I could get a doctor." "N-No... just get me a wheelchair, Hughes. I wanna see Al." Hughes got a wheelchair and helped me get onto it. I closed my eyes for a bit to think of ways to get my legs back. "We're here, Ed." I opened my eyes, we were in a room; Al was watching the news on TV. He turned his head and just sat there. "B-Brother? Brother!" he yelled. He pecked me up and hugged me; I started to shed tears a bit. Al put me on a chair, and Hughes left. "How come Hughes brought you in a wheelchair?" Al asked. "I can't walk anymore... remember we were battling the homunculi? And Envy stabbed me in the back? My spine got damaged when they buried us in the junkyard..."

_Flashback: _

* * *

"_You guys don't stand a chance against me and Gluttony! Give up already!" Envy yelled. Ed and Al had been fighting for a while now. They tracked down the homunculi to the blizzard-struck mountains. "Brother, we'll be home in time to see Winry, right?" "You can count on it, Al! First, let's just get rid of these freaks." Ed said. "F-Freaks... did you hear what that pipsqueak bastard said, Gluttony? He just called us perfect homunculi freaks..!" Envy yelled. "I'm hungry... for metal." Gluttony said. Everyone started throwing punches at each other. The fighting went on for minutes, until Ed's back and chest was pierced by Envy's hand. Gluttony had run away, and Al fell to his knees as he watched his brother endure agonizing pain. Ed coughed up blood as Envy took its hand out of Ed's chest and back. "So, I guess I won't be the one to murder you just yet. You, Alphonse Elric; I'll make a deal with you. If you let me bury you and the shorty in a trash heap, chances are you'll be found by the military goons or a junkyard diver. If you run away with him, Gluttony will cause an avalanche, and you'll freeze to death. Which is it?" Al walked over to Ed and picked him up. "D-Deal... just let my brother live." Al said. Envy led them downhill to a junkyard, and buried both of the brothers in a pile of trash. "Alphonse... I-If I die and y-you live, tell Winry... I love her... so much." Ed said. "Be quiet, Ed. We'll be out of here. I promise."_

Reality- The present:

"I remember that, Ed. When... are we going home, anyway?" Al asked. "Well, Come on down to my room. We'll pack up and to get to Winry's before the doctor finds out we're gone. If he does, we're screwed." "Right."


	2. Chapter 2: Two surprises in one day

_10: 00 a.m., Winry's house_

_Al's P.O.V.-_

I played outside with some cats as Ed was inside. I wondered if his disability would be temporary. Or when I would be human again... I promise, when I become human; I'll go to the beach with every one of our friends. _"Alphonse..." _I heard someone calling out my name. I followed the voice to an empty shack behind Winry's house, and I saw a glowing orb. _"Alphonse..." _the voice said again. I touched the orb, and all I could see was pitch black.

_I found myself in a white room. Nothing was around me. "I see you found yourself here." I turned to see myself, in human form. The other me looked older and taller than I used to look. "You saved our brother from being killed. You saved his live. There's a reward for you. You have 2 choices: have your soul stay in that armor. Or, turn human again in this form." He said. I didn't know what to choose. If I was human, I would be able to be with Ed again. But, if was still in armor... my life wouldn't be regular. Before I could choose, everything went black; and I was back in the shed. I looked at myself in the old mirror, and I was human again. I fell backwards, and just screamed until I couldn't breathe. I even started to cry in pure joy, I would be able to live a normal life again._

_Ed's P.O.V.-_

I heard Alphonse scream out back. And I grabbed my wheelchair and headed out back. "Al, where are you?" I yelled out. "I-In here..." I looked in the empty shed, and saw something unbelievable. Al was human. He was lying on the ground with a blanket covering him. My jaw dropped in disbelief. There was no way he could've turned back just like that! Al sat up, and I noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Can you believe it...? I'm human again, brother! Oh, I almost forgot. I need some clothes..." he said. Al put the blanket around his waist and followed me back inside. I waited for him on the couch downstairs. "Edward, Alphonse; I'm home." Winry yelled out. She looked sad, and her hair was messed up. "What in the world happened to you?" I asked. "Shut the fuck up, Ed. I need to sleep." She said. Winry went up stairs and I heard her bedroom door close. "What was that about, brother?" Alphonse asked. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. "I really don't know, Al. So, now that you're human, what do you want to do first?" I asked him. "Well, I was wondering if we could go to a friend of mine's house." Al told me. "And who would this _friend _be?" "His name is Professor Roww. Remember, he gave Winry blueprints for a new model of an automail arm for you. And I learned how to turn a gun, into a cannon." "You mean that crazy psycho?! He nearly got us killed by Envy and Gluttony, don't ya' remember that?!" "So, he's still my friend! Come on, brother; he's not that bad when you get to know him and his family! If you go with me, I'll promise you that I'll try to find a way to get your walking ability back!" I nodded my head yes, and got into the wheelchair. Al pushed me, and the wind against my face felt nice. When we reached the train station and entered the train, a little girl came up to me and started to ask me a bunch of questions. "Mister, why do you have a metal arm?" She asked. "Because, I sorta lost my real arm in an accident when I was a little kid." I told her. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" "Yeah, that's me. And sitting next to me is my little brother, Alphonse Elric." The girl looked at Al, and she giggled. "My name is Elizabeth Sands. You guys can call me Liz for short. I actually heard stories about you two; you defeated Father Cornelius, you battled Scar, and you even met the handsome Roy Mustang! Oh, by the way... what happened to Al's other body? He's supposed to be in his super-cool armor." Al coughed a bit after Liz said that remark. "Well, some people like me just go back to being normal. Also, I really needed to eat since my mouth couldn't move back then." Al told her. Liz's mother walked up to her, and picked her up. "Please excuse my daughter for disturbing you, Mr. Elric." Her mother told me. "No problem, Ms. Sands. If you and Liz ever want to visit my me and my brother, mention us to a man named Ling-Yao. He knows where we live." I told her in a joyful tone. "Thank you, Edward. Well, it's best if we get back to our seats. The train will be stopping soon, and Liz here will be seeing her Father for the first time." "I guess we'll see you guys later, then. It was nice meeting you." Liz and her mother left, and the train stopped. Al and I got off, and we finally arrived in Central. The Professor's mansion was right next to the station as always, so we walked right in without knocking on the door. Roww was wearing beige pants and a white buttoned shirt, as usual. "Ah, if it isn't the Famous Elric brothers who saved my family from the homunculi! I already heard about your accident, Edward. You've lost you legs, poor boy. I'll see if I can find something to have you walk again. But first, I need to talk to you Alphonse. And don't worry; I'll have my sister help Edward." He told us. Al was led to Roww's office, and his sister carried me to the upstairs library.

_Al's P.O.V-_

"You want to do what?!" The professor yelled at me. "I want you to find the best Alchemist's around Resembool to perform Human-Transmutation to help my brother." I said. "F-Fine, that means I'll even have to get Ryan: the "Demon-Moon" Alchemist. He's the only Alchemist in history to perform a successful Human-Transmutation. Although, he had to pay a very severe price..."

_7 years ago; Ishbal_

_It was a cold day, and he attempted to bring back his younger brother. _

"Don't worry, AJ. I promise... your life will be better this time. I won't let you get killed by Col. Mustang again." Ryan said to himself. He put his hands down on the Alchemy circle, and it glowed. The body of his dead brother was in the middle of it. The burn marks disappeared, and he started to move. AJ got up, and he was alive again. "B-Big Brother..? What happened to m-me? I remember being burned." He said. Ryan started to cry in sadness and joy. But, something went terribly wrong. The alchemy circle turned an ominous purple, and AJ ran out of it before he was obliterated. Ryan tried to run as well, but he was disappearing. He then found himself in a place that was nothing but white. And behind him... was a giant stone door; and in front... was a person that looked like him. But, his eyes were an evil red. "It looks like you got your brother back. But, you forgot the one rule in Alchemy... Equivalent exchange!" The doppelganger told him. Ryan's right arm was wiped out, and there was no blood at all. "You are not whole anymore! There is nothing to get your arm back!" Ryan was sent back to the real world, and there was blood pouring out from his shoulder. AJ walked over to his poor brother, and started to cry. "Why, Ryan... why? What did I do to have you loose your arm?" He asked. "Nothing... at all. Go to Rush Valley, I'll meet you there in a few days. I promise, now go." Ryan told him. AJ put his clothes on, grabbed his bag, and ran. Ryan crawled to his desk, and found the philosopher's stone that his father gave him a while back. He ate it, and his arm was back. But, a demon tattoo was on it; and an alchemy symbol. Ryan was cursed... he committed a forbidden act in alchemy.

_He may have saved his brother, but Ryan was forever cursed. AJ moved here to central and left Rush Valley, he had been waiting for 7 ½ years. _

_Back to Reality: _

_Al's P.O.V-_

"Where is AJ now, Professor?" I asked. "Actually, you can see him right now if you want to. He's probably in the library, learning how to use alchemy." The Professor said. I told him thank you, and left to see AJ. Maybe he can help me.

_Ed's P.O.V.-_

I couldn't find anything that could help me. I read about 30 books, and found nothing. I started to cry, and my face turned red. I would actually never be able to walk again... I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked behind me. It was a young man; who looked like he was Ishbalan. "I know how it feels to loose something that's important to you. My name is AJ." He said. "I'm Ed Elric, nice to meet you." I said while I shook AJ's hand. "I never saw my older brother for 7 years straight. I was resurrected by him when I was shot by Soldiers. But, he was cursed after he ate the philosopher's stone. I knew that ever since I read Roy Mustang's report." AJ told me. "Man that sounds pretty sad. I nearly lost my younger brother, but his soul used armor as a new body. Now, he's human again." "What, did he use stone as well?" "No, I actually don't know." Well, it was nice meeting you, Edward. I'll see you again sometime." AJ left, and I was curious. Curious of how A was brought back to life by using Human-Transmutation.


End file.
